Devil's kiss is better than French kiss
by rusie-chan
Summary: If you want to know what's the difference between the two, read it'coz Hiruma and Mamori will show you what it is. R&R plz! Rated T for the language.


**Ola! This is my first fic on ES21 and my first attempt on HiruMamo. So hope you'll like it. Just a one shot story. The info here in this story is just based on what I observed so no blames. Pleaze….**

---------

The class of Hiruma and Mamori were studying World History. Not to mention that almost of the students including Hiruma were damn bored of the lesson that their teacher telling them. But Mamori of course, is listening eventhough the lesson was nonsense.

_Tch. Fucking teacher teaching us fucking lesson. And the fucking manager still listens. And since when did the hell tell that the history of French bread is part of world history?!_ Hiruma thought while popping out his sugarless gum. He put his hands on his neck then showed his armalite hiding on his sleeve. Mamori saw it. "Hiruma for Pete's sake, hide that armalite of yours and stop popping that gum! You're distracting the whole class!" she said in low voice.

"Tch. Mind others fucking business."

"Hiruma!"

"Tell me fucking manager, is French bread part of world history?! Because that damn teacher still teaching that fucking lesson even though it's not important!"

Mamori is taken aback for a minute. He's right, their teacher were teaching them a nonsense lesson. Like what was the ingredient, how long it is, who the first recommended it and the sort of fucking stuff. In short, it's out of the damn topic.

"I guess it's important in everyday life." That tells so.

"The ingredients for French bread is different than the ingredients for creampuff, fucking manager." He smirked. She glared on him.

"Any question class?" Their teacher suddenly asked. They looked on him, then one of their classmates who's a prank raise his hand.

"Yes Ueda-san?"

"What is the history of French kiss?"

That catches their attention.

Everyone was wondering and began to share their opinions. "P-Pardon me Ueda-san, but this is world history and that is not included in our subject." The teacher said.

"But sir! It's rather more interesting than the French bread of yours!" a student complained.

"Yeah!" and the students began to raise their voices. Hiruma smirked. "Fucking classmates became wild just because of the stupid thing."

"But they're right." She suddenly said. He looked on her then cackled. "And since when did you get interested on that fucking thing, member of fucking disciplinary committee?"

She blushed and hurriedly looked away. She heard him cackled again that made her blushed more.

"I'll tell you what the French kiss is." A student stood up. "French kiss is more sensual than the ordinary kiss. Unlike to an ordinary kiss, it's more sexually tempting and in seducing way and last for less than 2 minutes." He explain. "It became popular all over the world though it's just a—"

KRINGG!! KRINGG!! The school bell rang. Their teacher sighed. "You're dismissed" and all stood up.

"Oi fucking manager, let's go" Hiruma said walking outside on their room. "I have a name!" and she left.

Along the corridor, Mamori was explaining that data of other football team when Hiruma suddenly spoke. "What?" she wondered.

"About the stupid kiss thing." She looked on him then grinned. "And since when did you get interested on that damn thing, captain of damn Deimon Devil Bats?" His bubble gum popped out. "Shit." He muttered. She chuckled.

"I don't know but it's something like pathetic. Why do they have to name a kiss though it's not really important?" she said. He chewed again his gum. "All in all, it's still a kiss. Nothing different whether it's mouth to mouth or just a smack on lips." She continued.

They've reached their clubhouse and change attire. "I don't need to know what it is. If you look side to side, kiss is a kiss. Naming it is pathetic." She muttered not knowing that the devil heard her muttering.

"Do you know that there's a devil kiss?" he grinned.

"Eh?" she wondered.

"Do you want to know what that is?"

"What are you talk—" she faced him but he's so close, almost an inches away.

"Do ya?"

"I-I d-don't need to…" she stuttered. He walks forward while she walk backwards.

"Would you like to try this one?"

"Eer… H-Hiruma, the practice is about to start. They're waiting on you." He finally pinned her on the wall. "Fucking manager."

She was sweating and her legs were shaking. What's on this devil? "Eh… gotta go!" she's about to escape when he grab her wrist and spin her around then hugged her, facing him. "W-What's with you?! You're the one who started this topic so—"

"So what?"

"So you finish it!" he smirked. "My pleasure." And he pressed his lips unto hers.

Meanwhile, Musashi was about to go on the clubhouse when he saw through the transparent window that Hiruma hugged Mamori. He was shocked and muttered an "Oh…" Then he saw his other teammates going too on the clubhouse. He stopped them.

"Why?" Sena wondered.

"We need to get our helmets." Kurita said

"Not now."

"But why? The practice is already started." Sena complained. Musashi blocked his body on their way. "Private property, trespassers are not allowed." He said. Now they're confused. "So go now or be burned alive! We all love our lives!" he said and they followed him.. Before Musashi run through the field, he took a peek on the lovebirds then grinned. "I wish I have my camera. " and he run.

On the other hand, Hiruma brushed her lips tenderly but with a little bit of harsh way. Then he bit her lower lip causing her to open her mouth. He let out a smirk then he enter his tongue unto hers and lick her tongue maliciously. She blushed furiously, she wants to stop this craziness but he deepen his kiss causing her to lose control. His arms were holding her petite waist and his hands were traveling on her body wherever he wants without permission. He broke their kiss for a minute.

"H-Hiruma…" she said softly. He kissed her again with more passionate. She kissed back the way he wants her to do, he deepen his kiss again. As his hands were touching her soft body, her hands were lace on his neck, stroking his soft hair. They kissed more hungrily. She knows that his kiss were not French, this kiss makes her to crave for more like a vampire whose thirst on blood. She could taste his mint flavored sugarless gum and it drives him crazy like hell.

_Shit! She's so tempting like hell!_ Hiruma thought. They could feel that hell is burning them up. Then Hiruma bit the corner of her lips causing it to bleed. And when her sweet lips bleeding, he lick the blood and he taste it like sweet red wine. She was shocked what have he done on her lips. He brushed again her lips once more. When they're out of air, they broke apart and panting like hell. He's smirking while she's blushing.

He touch her chin and lift it. "Devil's kiss is fucking better than French kiss." He said and he lick her lips. She blushed again. Then he walked away but stopped for a minute.

"The fucking business should finish somewhere else." and he left.

She was stunned and can't help but chuckled and she touch her lips. "So he's planning for another round. That damn perverted devil."

----

**So, how was it? Review neh!**

**(",)**


End file.
